


and of course i'd do anything for her, i'd search the moons of endor

by inspector_spacetime



Series: Stydia One Shots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But hes distracted because Star Wars, F/M, Star Wars Spoilers, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Lydia Martin, TFA spoilers, allison and scott are secret dating, allison is alive, its not really that big of a deal, obvs, probably wont get mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspector_spacetime/pseuds/inspector_spacetime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU prompt: i got so emotional during that movie that i didn’t notice i was gripping your hand i’m so sorry</p><p>Stiles and Scott get in the packed theater to watch Star Wars: The Force Awakens and have to sit next to Lydia and Allison. </p><p>SPOILERS FOR THE FORCE AWAKENS-MAJOR SPOILERS-IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT DO NOT READ THIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and of course i'd do anything for her, i'd search the moons of endor

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is from >> http://shittyaus.tumblr.com/post/122275589510/random-aus-prompts-to-consider
> 
> The title is from the song A New Hope by Blink 182

The theater was crowded and they had got there late because Scott was "busy". Busy doing what? Stiles asked and Scott kind of smirked and dodged the question. He's been like that a lot lately. Stiles was just upset that they had got to the premiere so late. There were basically no seats left. There was one on the side of a strawberry blonde-who Stiles immediately recognized-and the other on the side of Allison Argent.

"Honestly Scott, if you weren't doing  _god_ knows what, we wouldn't be in this predicament." He was about to ask if they'd scoot when Scott began walking off towards the empty seat next to Allison. "Scott!" Stiles whisper shouted.

"Its about to start, sit down." So Stiles sat next to Lydia Martin. He wondered if she was interested in Star Wars. The thought made him want to roll his eyes, but he saw her on the edge of her seat as it began. People cheered. They both sat there quietly, but she gripped the arm rest a bit.

Stiles tore his eyes from the girl and looked at the screen. He was dying waiting for this movie. And it was here. And it was going to be spectacular. All the waiting and everyone was ready to put it down. JJ Abrams and Disney often being brought up. The whole black stormtrooper fight happened and Stiles knew that would draw idiots out of the woodworks with the whole Clone trooper thing. He remained positive and hopeful through it all and now he's here.

Hes watching The Force Awakens. He was not disappointed. He knew who Kylo Ren was, he saw everything coming. When Han Solo went with Finn to help save Rey his heart sunk to his stomach. He laughed at Harrison Ford's lines but the dread had settled in. He knew before it was even on the screen. He knew before the confrontation on the bridge.

Han Solo is a legend. An iconic character, and he should have seen this coming from the first teaser trailer, but he was not prepared.

"No." He whispered. Lydia looked over at him, but he didn't notice. His hand grasped something. He needed something to hold onto in this world.

He whispered to himself through the whole thing. A silent mantra of "No." Then it happened. Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, put a lightsaber through his father. Through Han Solo. A childhood hero of Stiles Stilinski. A childhood hero to many.

Lydia gave a soft gasp next to him.

Stiles held in tears. He knew it was going to happen and yet he still wanted to cry.

He grasped tighter onto whatever he held on to.

And he didn't let go through the rest of the movie. He squeezed when Mark Hamill showed up on screen. When it was over he sat in silence for a while. He let the credits roll, let people leave before him.

And he finally relaxed and looked around. Lydia was next to him still and looked down. There was some more surprise. He gasped.

She pulled away. "I'm so sorry." He said. "I just didn't expect...I mean I did, it still just got me bad." 

"Its okay Stiles, really." And he was shocked again for the millionth time tonight. Lydia Martin knew his name.

"It was kind of nice." He said before thinking and his face went red. 

"Sometimes you squeezed a little tight, but I agree." She smiled at him.

He finally looked past her. "Where's Allison and Scott?"

She rolled her eyes. "They both had to go to the bathroom."

"That's a weird coincidence." He said. She made a face at him. "Oh...oh. So that's what he's been doing. Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because Allison doesn't want me to know, but she's not very discreet. Anyway, I need a ride home Stilinski."

He was happy to oblige. "Yes, ma'am." He got up and she followed him out of theater. "That was kind of like a date." He said, again without thinking.

"You're a cheap date." She replied and he laughed.

"Next time I'll pay." He responded.

"I look forward to it." She said as they made it to his jeep.

He got in, shell shocked. Did Lydia Martin agree to go on a date with him? Was he really in his jeep with her?

"So who do you think Rey is? I think she's Luke's daughter."

And he was out of his thoughts about Lydia Martin and onto his theory about Rey. It's always been the same theory. "They're clearly doing the Jacen and Jaina story line. They just changed the names so they wouldn't give it away but its a dead giveaway. Rey is Ben's brother."

She pursed her lips. "That's an interesting theory. We may have to watch it again."

There it was again. An invitation...like a date.

A date. With her. A Star Wars date.

"We...like a date?"

"You caught on pretty slow." She responded.

He was blushing again. "We can do a Star Wars marathon. Pizza and snacks. I know its a cheap date, but-"

"That sounds good." She grabbed his phone and put her number in. "Text me Stilinski." He was outside of her house and she opened the door and shot a smile at him before she got out and walked to the door.

He saw one of the greatest movies ever, held Lydia's hand, and got a date with her. Despite Scott's lateness-it was a good day.

A great day.


End file.
